Carlton Lassiter: REWRITE
by classchic1
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. This basically is a rewrite of Lassiter's background. Why? Because I can ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

 **Warning:** implied whump, violence, child abandonment, and child abuse

 **A/N:** So I'm a huge history nerd! I love reading it and seeing how I can apply it into my stories. Also, I'm a huge Marvel girl so there may be a hint of influence in this! Oh and I got Avi Kaplan's vocal range as a reference point...don't judge me please!

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Name: Carlton Michael Lassiter

Age: 43 (as of 2011)

Height: 6'1"

Vocal range: C5-Bb1

Distinctive marks: two tattoos- an Army ranger logo on his left bicep and an Irish colored brass knuckles on his right bicep. He also has one ear piercing, a colorless mole under his bottom lip, and several smallish scars on his back

Parents: Aidan and Mona Lassiter

Siblings: Seamus & Fiona, Genna & *Aileen, Lincoln, and Lulu

 **... ... ...**

Cast:

Aidan Lassiter(played by Liam Neeson)

Mona Lassiter(played by Fionnula Flanagan)

Seamus (played by Timothy Omundson with Galavant hair)

Fiona (played by Gabrielle Anwar)

Genna (played by Alyson Hannigan)

Aileen (played by Christy Carlson Romano)

Lincoln (played by Timothy Omundson with Pasadena hair Jan. 21, 2000) _[one of my fav. screen savers]_

Lauren

Ms. Annie (played by Sharon Gless)

Katlyn Tina Gray (played by Tyne Daly)

Talia "Tye" Wilcox (played by Della Reese)

 **... ... ...**

Basic facts1: Lassiter was 4 when Seamus and Fiona were born; he was 6 when Geena and Aileen were born; he was 13 when Lincoln was born; and he was almost 14 when Lauren "Lulu" was born

 **... ... ...**

Basic facts2:

Their godparents are Hank Mendal and Ms. Annie (played by Sharon Gless)

Self proclaimed aunt/case worker/retired cop: Katlyn Tina Gray (played by Tyne Daly)

Foster mother: Talia "Tye" Wilcox (played by Della Reese)

 **... ... ...**

Basic facts3 Spartan Initiative:

The Spartan Initiative was a privately funded project to resurrect and most importantly improve the old way of the Spartan. The three year long project would only receive candidates that were so desperate, they would never turn on them. They'd literally train and torture the young trainees to become the ultimate weapons.

The Spartan Initiative also had a cover up military boarding school where all the candidates were enrolled. They'd learn things like reading, writing, arithmetic, rhetoric, strategy, languages, fencing, wrestling, and acrobatics.

The scary stuff came during "recess" and after school. The candidates were first deprived of food and sleep for one week during their hazing. They are then put into a four week long accelerated boot camp. From there the project would then after train the candidates in some of the world's most terrifying drills! Some of these drills include:

\- backflip hatchet throwing over barbed wire fence(from Spetsnaz hand axe training)

\- breaking flaming cinderblocks on suspended on another soldier's shirtless torso(from Spetsnaz pain management training)

\- mud-running(from Royal Marines)

\- free climbing mountains

\- punch tree trunks 5,000 times twice a week(from North Korean storm corps)

\- drown proof(Navy Seal)

\- winter training on mountains: shirtless in the snow and frigid waters(North South Korea)

\- assault course from hell(from Belarus)

\- Repelling

\- Breaking slabs of concrete with their heads(from China)

\- Crawl to Heaven(from Taiwanese marines)

\- Hot potato hand grenade(from China)

\- Krav Maga(from Israel)

\- Wushu

\- Cobra blood shots, pull heads off chickens, and eating bugs(from USMC)

\- Stealth

\- Hunting with many different types of weapons

\- Survival training

Thus making them recipients of multi-disciplinary military training.

After two years, they put their training to the test in the program's owner private military company as his and his associates and his friends bodyguards for one year. After the year is up, they can choose to stay or go into the American military.

* * *

The asterisk means deceased.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

 **Warning:** implied whump, violence, child abandonment, and child abuse

 **A/N:** So I'm a huge history nerd! I love reading it and seeing how I can apply it into my stories. Also, I'm a huge Marvel girl so there may be a hint of influence in this! Oh and I got Avi Kaplan's vocal range as a reference point...don't judge me please!

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Childhood years:

Carlton's early childhood was filled with his usually drunk father, Aidan, taking him on scams. The young child also suffered from dyslexia. An old school teacher would keep him after school and force him to read (this went on until he was twelve years old).

When he was four years old, Seamus and Fiona -fraternal twins- were born. Even though he was only four, Carlton swore to always protect them.

At six, Geena and Aileen- another set fraternal twins- were born.

When he was twelve his father was sent to prison for abusing his pregnant mother. Which left Carlton the man of the house. Because of this he had to find a job... he'd lie about his age and got odd jobs but one that stuck was cleaning up after animals at Old Sonora. He'd take his younger siblings there as he worked. While the Lassiter children were there, Sheriff Hank and Ms. Annie would watch over them not asking too many questions (because they were afraid the kids might just never come back).

When Lincoln was born, thirteen year old Carlton knew his odd jobs weren't enough to make ends meet. Especially with his mom still on maternity leave and unfortunately quitting school wasn't an option (it'd raise too many red flags). All of that left Carlton very desperate. So by happens stance, he found an ad in a questionable magazine about a project called the Spartan Initiative. The ad said they'd pay quite a sum of money for fifteen year old boys and girls to be test subjects for a three year long process. They simply needed a parent or guardian's consent. After discussing it over one night with his mother, Mona readily agreed. They went down the next morning to the facility and signed the papers (his younger siblings don't know about this decision they just think he's going to a military boarding school). This marks the beginning of sorrows for Carlton.

 **... ... ...**

Carlton's Spartan Initiative years:

Carlton has survived the first six months of training and comes home for two weeks of "leave." Much to his horror however he comes home to find his father! The Lassiter patriarch was released early on good behavior and his mother is pregnant again! He wasn't happy about it one bit but stayed and protected everyone as best he could. Then a couple days before he went back, Carlton effectively and permanently kicked out his father.

One year later, when Carlton came back again for another two week leave, his mother handed him baby Lincoln and baby Lulu and said she needed a break and she'd see them in a couple of hours. Unfortunately, night fell and then the next day came and went and Mona still hadn't showed up. Sadly, she's done this before on Carlton himself so he wasn't surprised.

So Carlton had to take the kids to summer camp but the counselors wanted to know one and for all where their mother was (since ten year old Seamus kept bringing them). But when Carlton explained that he was away at school and his mother was currently working they didn't buy it and called social services.

The case worker, Katlyn Tina Gray, actually took quite a liking to them and immediately put them with her good friend and former district attorney Talia "Tye" Wilcox. Once the two weeks are over, Carlton goes back to "boarding school for summer classes"-actually training and summer classes-(much to Tye's dislike but can't override the decision due to a signed contract that shows Lassiter's parents' consent). Also, every Sunday afternoon the candidates were free to do whatever they wanted. So Carlton always went home and spent much needed time with his family. Sometimes even taking them and Tye to Old Sonora. _[FYI: Mona shows back up six months later. This doesn't change much of anything because she just moved in and helped "raise" the kids. When she decided to disappear again the kids were still taken care of by the older African American woman and Carlton when he comes on Sundays and when he was on leave.]_

Two years later, Carlton graduates from his training and military boarding school at the real age of sixteen (he skipped a two full grades).

 **... ... ...**

College and Army Ranger years:

Still burning with the Spartan Initiative mindset, he completes a full bachelors degree in only two years. After graduation he applies and gets in as an Army ranger. He stays in the military until he's twenty eight.

 **... ... ...**

SBPD inspiration and years:

His world comes crashing down at the age of twenty seven when he gets a call saying his sister Aileen has died. Aileen was unfortunately caught in a crossfire of bullets between two bad guys. This leaves Carlton devastated and decides to become a detective someday.

At twenty nine he purses his masters and enrolls into the police academy. Typically after two or three years of experience before they can take a promotional exam to become a detective. By age thirty one, he's promoted to detective. And because of several commendations and awards and outstanding detective work he's promoted to head detective by thirty five years old. Thus, becoming the youngest Head Detective ever named to the force.

* * *

So I have a cousin who actually went into college at 16 and then graduated with his bachelors degree in two years! Dude was crazy but he did it. So yeah I gave Lassiter a bit of my cousin's initiative.

Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. R/R!


End file.
